


Valhe

by Mikitius



Series: Hetkiä [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Canon Era, Cheating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Feels, Female Friendship, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Hurt, Love, M/M, Other, koska fakta on se että sarastie käytti leffassa railia hyväkseen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikitius/pseuds/Mikitius
Summary: "Minä rakastan sinua."
Relationships: Raili Kotilainen/Sarastie
Series: Hetkiä [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879276
Kudos: 2





	Valhe

**Author's Note:**

> Tää olisi voinut olla 100x parempi, mutta koska ficcien kirjoittamisesta on ollut niin älytön tauko, niin ihmekään ettei suju. Lisäksi kirjoitin Railin näkökulmasta, mikä oli hankalaa. Raili Kotilainen ei lukeudu omiin lempihahmoihini enkä hahmosta erityisemmin välitä, mutta mitä nyt TV-sarjaversiota katsoessani tajusin kuinka mulkku Sarastie Railille oli, niin pitihän siitä jotain kehitellä. Ehkä kirjoitan tän uudestaan joskus. 
> 
> ps. Tää alottaa "Hetkiä"-ficcisarjan.

**_kuinka voi rikkoa mitään sellaista_ **

“Minä rakastan sinua.”

_ Sinulla on vaimo. _

“Jäisit yöksi. Lapset ovat vielä niin pieniä….”

**_mitä ei olemassa ole enää pitkään aikaan ollutkaan_ **

Hän käänsi katseensa sivuun majuri Sarastien alakuloisista kasvoista. Sanaakaan sanomatta hän asteli asunnon ovelle, avasi sen ripeästi ja sulki takanaan huolellisesti. Hänellä oli ollut omat toiveensa sodan suhteen. Hän halusi olla se talvisodan sankarilotta, joka piti huolta raskaista taisteluista selvinneistä miehistä. Joka syötti ja juotti joukot ja haavoittuneet. Joka tapaisi sen unelmiensa sivistyneen, niin sodassa kuin siviilissäkin korkea-arvoisen miehen. Jolla olisi myös hyviä, iloisia ja onnellisia hetkiä Suomen juhliessa voittojaan. 

Jos hän ei vain olisi kuullut niitä majurin autonkuljettajan sanoja miesten keskusteltua arkipäiväisyyksistään. Jos hän vain olisi kääntynyt ajoissa kannoillaan, peittänyt korvansa käsillään tai kadottanut miesten äänet tuuleen ennen kuin ne olisivat edes yltäneet hänen lähelleen saakka. 

Ja jos hän ei olisi vain uskonut korviaan. Mutta kun se oli ollut niin todellista. Sarastiellä oli vihkisormuksensa sormessaan, ja hän oli vielä mennyt kysymään mieheltä tuon vaimon vointia. Sarastien ilme oli paljastanut kaiken. Mies oli vakavoitunut, selkeästi kiusaantunut. 

Äkkiä rivimiesten puheet kenttähuorista tuntui niin todenmukaisilta. Hän oli myöntynyt, alistunut, Sarastielle. Antanut luvan viettää hetki kanssaan.  Mutta minkä hän mahtoi omille tunteilleen? 

**_omasta mielestä en tehnyt syntiä_ **

  
  
  


Kaupungin ränsistynyt, lähestulkoon pimeä profiili hukutti hänet varjoihin, eikä hän tajunnut saapuneensa lottien majapaikkaan ennen kuin asteli talon portaita etuovelle. Kaikkialla oli hiljaista, vartiomies tervehti häntä nyökkäyksellä, mutta hän ei jaksanut reagoida.

Kuinka Sarastie kehtasi sanoa niin? Miehellä oli vaimo. Perhe. Lapsia. Heitä tuon olisi pitänyt rakastaa, eikä väittää rakastavansa häntä. 

Hän kiipesi portaita ylös vinttihuoneeseen, jossa lotilla oli vuoteet. Hänen kaksi lottaystäväänsä istuivat eräällä sängyllä ja nauroivat keskenään. Heidän huomionsa keskittyi häneen, kun hän astui sisään. 

**_kun tavattiin_ **

**_tunteet salattiin_ **

**_alussa pitkään toisiltamme_ **

  
  


“Raili! Taisi mennä sinulla myöhään?” Toinen heistä kysyi ja nauroi hihaansa. Raili asetti päällystakkinsa naulaan siististi. 

“Tohtiikos tuota kysyä, että kuinka meni?” Lyhyempi, vaaleahiuksinen nainen hihitti. Raili pyyhkäisi nopeasti silmäkulmiaan. Hän oli saanut Sarastieltä melkein kaiken, mitä oli halunnut. Huomiota, seksiä, yhden pienen hetken rakkautta. Ei enempää. Se kaiversi mieltä. Hän itse oli kiintynyt Sarastiehen, ja majuri oli antanut hänelle samankaltaisia viestejä eleellään ja sanoillaan.

Mutta kaikessa olikin ollut kyse vain siitä yhdestä ainoasta, mikä miehillä tuntui aina olevan mielessä. J a ei siinä - kyllä hän halun ymmärsi. Halusi hän itsekin, halusi paljon. Mutta hän olisi halunnut Sarastieltä jotain enemmänkin. Aitoa, pyyteetöntä, estotonta. Todellista rakkautta. Hän ei alistuisi enää ikinä varatun miehen leluksi. 

**_vaan periksi annettiin_ **

  
  


“Vai oliks se liian huono?”

“Ei se ollut”, Raili pakotti hymyn kasvoilleen. Hän vihasi haikeutta äänessään. Hän kääntyi tovereitaan kohden ja istuuntui omalle vuoteelleen. “Se ei oo mun elämän miesi.”

Ystävättäret nauroivat huvittuneina, pelkästä puhtaasta ilosta, ja toinen heistä, pidempi, silmälasipäinen, otti esiin pienen voipaperikäärön.

“Katsokaas, mitä minulla on!” Tuo hymyili ja avasi käärön. Herkullinen mustikkapiirakan tuoksu kantautui Railinkin nenään. 

“Eikai!” Raili huudahti ja riensi toisten tykö. Silmälasipäinen nainen otti myös pienen rasian esiin. 

Yhdessä he ottivat maistiaiset salaisesta herkustaan, kaapivat sormin hilloa suihinsa ja syöttivät sitä sormenpäillään toisilleen. Railin vatsanpohjassa kupli ilo, joka hukutti ajatukset Sarastiestä hetkeksi alleen.  Silmälasipäinen nainen kietoi kätensä Railin hartioille, ja lyhyt nainen nojautui mukaan halaukseen. Railin leuka laskeutui lyhyemmän olkapäälle. Läheisyys palautti muistot pintaan. Sarastien käsien kevyet, mutta lujat kosketukset ja miehen tuoksu palasi hänen mieleensä. Hän ei mahtanut kyyneleilleen mitään. Hän todellakin oli luullut, että heidän välillään oli ollut jotain. Mitä hän olisikaan antanut siitä, että se olisi sittenkin voinut olla totta! 

**aamu sarastaa, kaipuu ahdistaa**


End file.
